wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for Mount Hyjal
:For the lore and Warcraft III mission, see Battle of Mount Hyjal. Characteristics General *'Level:' 70+ *'# of Players:' 25 *'Location:' Caverns of Time *'Abbreviation:' Hyjal, HY, HYJ *'Final Boss:' Archimonde *'Released:' Burning Crusade *'Reputation:' Friendly with the Scale of the Sands Background Blizzard has announced that one of the new locations in Burning Crusade, the upcoming expansion to World of Warcraft, will be the Caverns of Time, where players will get to travel to past events in the Warcraft universe, one of which is the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Players will get to join the last stand against the Burning Legion at the end of Warcraft III and fight Archimonde and his forces as they make their way up the slopes of Hyjal. Oddly enough, although the quest NPCs involved in getting attuned for the Caverns of Time mention that the Battle of Mount Hyjal is a timeway that is being deeply disrupted by the Infinite Dragonflight, who are working tirelessly to keep it a secret from the Bronze dragons, there is not a single Infinite Dragonflight member in the instance; unlike the other two Caverns of Time instances. Attunement Like many raid instances, the Battle of Mount Hyjal requires players to be attuned to the instance before entering it. Upon reaching level 70, talk to Soridormi, the consort of Nozdormu. She will give you a quest named The Vials of Eternity. This quest requires you to defeat Lady Vashj in Serpentshrine Cavern and Kael'thas in the Eye of Tempest Keep and retrieve the Vials of Eternity from them. Upon completing the quest, you will be attuned to Mt. Hyjal. Both Serpentshrine Cavern and the Eye no longer require attunement as of Patch 2.1.2. * Note: Since patch 2.1.0 both Lady Vashj and Kael'Thas drop vials for every raid member. Mobs Each boss (except Archimonde) has 8 different trash waves which can consist of any of these mob types. Humanoid- *Shadowy Necromancer Undead- *Abomination *Ghoul *Banshee *Crypt Fiend *Gargoyle *Frost Wyrm Demons- *Giant Infernal *Fel Stalker Twilight of the Gods This instance intentionally mirrors the last level of Warcraft 3, Twilight of the Gods. The units wear the same clothes they had in Warcraft 3. For instance, Horde Shamans wear the same wolf-like fur on their heads. The events begin in the Alliance base. Jaina herself is in the base, with a small army of Alliance NPCs, Footmen, Riflemen, Knights, Priests, and Sorceresses. The raid has to face eight waves of elite undead, such as Ghouls, Crypt fiends or Abominations. Units have exactly the same abilities they had in Warcraft 3, such as Cannibalize for Ghouls, Disease aura for Abominations or Brilliance Aura for Jaina. After 8 waves, the first boss comes: the lich Rage Winterchill, who was already present in Warcraft 3. The waves are on timer, so the raid has to destroy the undead before the next wave attacks. If the raid wipes on Winterchill, you will have to kill all the waves again, but once Winterchill is dead, he will be considered dead if the raid wipes later - just like in Serpentshrine Cavern or any other instance. Speak to Jaina to begin the second part of the Alliance Base encounter. There are several more waves of trash to defeat before the arrival of the second boss, the dreadlord Anetheron. Once Anetheron is taken down, the Alliance forces are defeated and the raid now moves to the orc base. Just like Jaina did, Thrall assists you in person and with several Horde NPCs: Grunts, Headhunters, Shamans, Tauren. The Undead Scourge and the Burning Legion keeps sending necromancers, banshees, gargoyles, infernals or even frost wyrms against the defenders of Azeroth. The first boss will be Kaz'rogal (which was not present in Warcraft 3), and, after several more waves, the last lieutenant of the Burning Legion will be the pit lord commander Azgalor. Once again, the base falls, and the raid have now to help the last defenders of the world, Tyrande Whisperwind and her Sentinels: Archers, Huntresses, Druids of the Claw, and Druids of the Talon. After a few more assaults of the demon/undead army, the raid will have to face the master of the Burning Legion, Archimonde. Eventually, a huge group of wisps attack Archimonde directly and detonate, destroying once and for all the mighty demon lord. Waves Before every boss encounter is are waves of enemies that approach on an unstoppable timer. Whenever you talk to the leader of a base, a ticker will appear at the top of the clients UI and will count the enemies left on top, and the wave number of total on bottom. * All waves come on an approximate timer of 2 minutes * Hunters and Druids can kite incoming enemies, usually Ghouls or Banshees because they can be killed quickly by NPCs * Only ranged attacks can damage Frost Wyrms, as they will stay airborne during all engagements. Alliance Base * Wave 1: 10 Ghouls * Wave 2: 10 Ghouls, 2 Crypt Fiends * Wave 3: 6 Ghouls, 6 Crypt Fiends * Wave 4: 6 Ghouls, 4 Crypt Fiends, 2 Necromancers * Wave 5: 2 Ghouls, 6 Crypt Fiends, 4 Necromancers * Wave 6: 6 Ghouls, 6 Abominations * Wave 7: 4 Ghouls, 4 Necromancers, 4 Abominations * Wave 8: 6 Ghouls, 4 Crypt Fiends, 2 Abominations, 2 Necromancers 3 Minute period to kill wave 8 * Wave 9: Rage Winterchill After Rage Winterchill is dead, a player must talk to Jaina again to continue the encounter. * Wave 1: 10 Ghouls * Wave 2: 8 Ghouls, 4 Abominations * Wave 3: 4 Ghouls, 4 Crypt Fiends, 4 Necromancers * Wave 4: 4 Ghouls, 4 Crypt Fiends, 4 Banshees * Wave 5: 6 Crypt Fiends, 2 Necromancers, 4 Banshees * Wave 6: 6 Ghouls, 2 Abominations, 4 Necromancers * Wave 7: 4 Crypt Fiends, 4 Banshees, 4 Abominations * Wave 8: 3 Ghouls, 4 Abominations, 3 Crypt Fiends, 2 Banshees, 2 Shadowy Necromancers 3 Minute period to kill wave 8 * Wave 9: Anetheron Once Anetheron is killed, talking to Jaina will initiate an event where she mass teleports all of the players in the instance to the horde base while the Alliance base is overrun. Horde Base * Wave 1: 4 Ghouls, 4 Abominations, 2 Banshees, 2 Necromancers. * Wave 2: 4 Ghouls, 10 Gargoyles * Wave 3: 4 Ghouls, 6 Crypt Fiends, 4 Necromancers * Wave 4: 6 Crypt Fiends, 2 Shadowy Necromancers, 6 Gargoyles * Wave 5: 4 Ghouls, 6 Abominations, 4 Necromancers * Wave 6: 6 Ghouls, 6 Abominations, 3 Necromancers, 1 Frost Wyrm * Wave 7: 6 Ghouls, 6 Abominations, 3 Necromancers, 1 Frost Wyrm * Wave 8: 6 Ghouls, 6 Abominations, 2 Crypt Fiends, 2 Banshees, 2 Necromancers 3 Minute period to kill wave 8 * Wave 9: Kaz'Rogal After Kaz'Rogal is dead, a player must talk to Thrall again to continue the encounter. * Wave 1: 6 Abominations, 6 Necromancers * Wave 2: 5 Ghouls, 8 Gargoyles, 1 Frost Wyrm * Wave 3: 6 Ghouls, 8 Giant Infernals * Wave 4: 6 Fel Stalkers, 8 Giant Infernals * Wave 5: 4 Abominations, 6 Fel Stalkers, 4 Necromancers * Wave 6: 8 Necromancers, 6 Banshees * Wave 7: 2 Ghouls, 2 Crypt Friends, 2 Fel Stalkers, 6 Giant Infernals * Wave 8: 4 Abominations, 4 Banshees, 4 Crypt Fiends, 2 Fel Stalkers, 2 Necromancers 3 Minute period to kill wave 8 * Wave 9: Azgalor Night Elf Base Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the world first kills External links Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Instance:Battle of Mount Hyjal Category:Zone:Caverns of Time Category:Battles